Egyptian Lily
by vampy-chan17
Summary: Edward is the pharoh of Eygpt. He as won another victory with his enemy Asyira and captures one of the personal slaves of the prince of Asryia Bella. What happens when the two fall in love? 1st fanfic
1. Prolouge

_**Hiya vampy-chan17 here this is my first fanfic so I'm really excited I hope u guys like it **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Egypt or Twilight [it's a shame really maybe if I dye my hair red and put contacts in… no wait that can't work uhmm… well let's see… how about this!]**_

_**-creator of fanfition steps up and gives a whack on the head-**_

_**Ok! Ok! Sheeesh! Well let's get on with the story -runs away scheming to become the great Stephanie Meyer-**_

Prologue

2500 B.C.

Edward was the pharaoh of all Egypt, North and South. His father, the pharaoh before him, fell in love with an English woman. They married and had a boy him. And from his mother is where he got his looks from. His bronze hair, green eyes, and face features. His muscled body and tan skin was from his father. Tonight his was celebrating his victory against his arch enemy Asirya. He would party, drink, eat, and watch the captured women dance. Just an ordinary party. Or so he thought.

_**Did you like it? Do you want me to write more? If you do please review. And contractive criticism would be awesome. **_

_**-Vampy-chan17**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Yeah I know that you guy are all pissed at me for taking sooooooooo long in updating but hey I have a busy life so get over. Anyway thanks for all the reviews and I'm sorry that the prologue was soon short but I hate typing so I typing out this chapter for you guys so be happy and submit lots of reviews**_

_**Lots of Love – **__vampy-chan17_

EPOV

My servants scurried getting everything ready for the celebration party. This would be my what…6th victory over Asyria? Yes I'm strong, stronger than my father before me and his father before him. But I wasn't satisfied. I had everything but it seemed like something was missing from my life.

I constantly wondered what it was. Great… now I was depressed but the thing is that I didn't know what I wanted or to say what I needed. To look at the bright side of things I heard from the commander of my army that he captured some lovely servants of Prince Jacob [of Asyria] and even his personal servant. Plus they would be dancing at the party to.

You should heard Commander Emmett talk about them,

"They're the prettiest jewels in the whole land of Egypt!"

Then he yelped because his wife, Rosalie, just hit him upside the head.

"Except you my dearest Rose," he said consoling his wife.

"What about me," a high soprano voice said to Emmett.

We turned to see Alice my sister skipping up the stairs with her husband, the 2nd in command of my army [after Emmett], Jasper following her.

"And you dearest Alice, but I think my wife is prettier, no offence my queen."

Jasper slid his arms around Alice's waist and responded to Emmett, "I think not."

Emmett opened his mouth to argue back but I cut him short "Please no bloodshed here I just had these floors polished **[AN: where floors polished back then?] **if you want to fight do it outside." They looked at me and sighed because they obliviously couldn't oppose me. But I would never do anything to hurt them.

They all then left except for Emmett who went up to me and whispered "I saw the personal servant of the prince and all I have to say is **wow**." Then we heard Rosalie call from outside the room "Emmett aren't you coming?" "Coming Rose," he shouted back he turned to me winked and run out the doors.

The aura of happiness and love that was in the room was quickly washed out by an aura of depression. For some reason when Jasper and Alice or Emmett and Rosalie leave the room I always feel depressed. It's like they all have something I don't have. But there is the problem I'm the pharaoh I have everything. But still this feeling of emptiness …

I was quickly snapped out of my reverie by someone saying,

"Excuse me my Lord but it's time for the celebration."

I responded with "Of course."

I stood up and said to the servant at my feet "You may go."

I went to a mirror and straightened my party clothes and set off towards the room where the party was being held. As I walked there my thoughts strayed back to where they were previously before I was interrupted.

My family was everything to me but sometimes I couldn't stand to be around them.

**[AN: If you're wondering how the family works out here is how it works **

**Mom – Dad.....................Mom – Dad**

**.........l.......................................l**

**Edward, [Mary] Alice – Jasper, Rosalie – Emmett**

**There, get it now? P.S. ignore the periods.]**

After a walk that felt like an eternity I finally reached the room. From behind the double doors I heard the chatter and talk coming from behind it. I sighed this party was going to be hellish. Especially if Priestess Tanya was there. But finally I entered it, gave a speech, and started talking to the guest there.

It was very hard to talk to the others with Tanya hanging on to me but soon the head servant announced the arrival of the dancers … and that's when I saw _**her**_.

_**Ok people here your long awaited chapter. I know I left a cliff hanger there but it is 12:03 AM and I'm tired, my fingers are cramping, I'm holding on to my last shred of dignity, and praying that my dad won't walk in the computer room any second and yell at me to go to bed so please perk me up with reviews ok?**_

_**Your lovely author – **__vampy-chan17_

_**P.S. Oh and don't forget to go to my profile and vote on the poll which user name you like better. Every vote counts! :)**_ _**… now its 12:10**_


End file.
